Engraved
by Whispers of Redemption
Summary: "You've shown everyone what a good person you truly are. However, there's one place where you could definitely use some improvement, Silver." Lance x Silver, written for sakuraba as a response to a meme challenge.


Silver didn't know what had possessed him to do something so _stupid_, but he had asked Lance to help him train. The dragon master had chuckled when Silver asked, but gladly accepted Silver's request.

If asking Lance in the first place hadn't made him die of embarrassment, the fact that they were now alone in a forest located in the middle of nowhere might just put that nail in the coffin. When Lance had suggested a place to train, Silver hadn't expected a place like _that_.

"You're really good at starting fires," Lance casually commented, watching Silver make sure said fire didn't go out.

With a blush and a tilt of his head, Silver snorted. "Of _course_ I am. I traveled by myself a lot before receiving my first Pokemon. Besides, there's no point in weakening my Pokemon for something I can do myself."

This caused an amused grin to tug at Lance's lips. "You mean before you _stole_ your first Pokemon," he corrected.

"S-Shut up!" Silver snapped defensively. "You know I'm not that person anymore, jeez."

Lance chuckled, leaning against a tree. "I know," he replied fondly.

Silver stood, annoyed with Lance's words. "I'm going to take a walk," he responded.

The former Elite Four champion nodded, and Silver stormed off.

* * *

The older male waited for Silver to return, finding himself worried when the boy didn't. With a discontent sigh, Lance called out one of his Dragonite, asking it to look for Silver. It took to the skies, leaving Lance alone once more.

About ten minutes later, the Dragonite returned with an unconscious, very wet Silver. Lance sighed, muttering something about Silver not being careful enough, before taking he young man closer to the fire. When Silver woke up, he was met with the face of a very annoyed Lance.

"What exactly happened?" Lance asked.

Silver groaned, sitting up while he tried to ignore the fact that he was shivering like mad before muttering something under his breath. When he saw the look Lance was giving him, he gave a defeat sigh before repeating himself louder, "I was attacked."

The dragon tamer frowned further, sighing. "It's a good thing your Pokemon and all the rest of your personal belongings were here, then. It's even _better_ that you weren't injured beyond being knocked unconscious! Why weren't you more careful?"

Silver shot him a glare as he tried not to blush at Lance's concern for him. "I _was_ careful, he just threw me off guard!"

Lance sighed. "Do you have a change of clothes? You're going to get a cold if you don't change, if you haven't caught one already."

"Shut _up_," the younger redhead growled before rummaging through his bag for another pair of clothes. The youth was so annoyed that he didn't notice something fall out of his back and roll to Lance's feet.

Curious, the dragon master picked the object up and inspected it. It was a small, familiar-looking purple pendant made to resemble a Pokeball. Engraved on it was Silver's name. Before he could pinpoint where he had seen it before, however, Silver had snatched him from him, almost as if panicked.

"Ugh, don't you know not to touch what isn't yours?" Silver snapped, frantically putting the pendant back in his bag and leaving to change.

Lance apologized to him when he came back, but after that, the two sat in silence for what seemed like forever as the scent of the fire surrounded them. With a heavy sigh, Lance finally spoke. "Was it really that personal?"

Silver glared at him, a pink tint spreading over his cheeks. "What do you think?"

"I apologize," Lance sighed. It then hit him where he had seen pendants like that before. "...it's one of those, isn't it?"

"One of _what?_" the younger redhead asked, his annoyance barely masking his anxiousness.

Lance smiled. "One of those relationship pendants."

"Why would you even think-" Silver spat out, his face now more flushed than before. "Why would you think something that stupid?"

The dragon master chuckled. "Silver, it's almost been seven years since we first met, and in those seven years, you have changed a lot. You are still rough around the edges, but you've shown everyone what a good person you truly are."

"Get to the point," the younger male replied, his fists curled up tightly as Lance approached him.

"However, there's one place where you could definitely use some improvement, Silver."

No more words were said from either, as Lance kissed Silver.

* * *

The next day, as Lance gingerly touched the pendant-the pendant with Silver's name-around his neck, he smiled.

Taming his new lover would make him someone he wasn't, but Lance decided it wouldn't hurt to get Silver a bit more open when it came to his romantic feelings.


End file.
